1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for reinforcing a front vehicle body, and particularly, to a structure for reinforcing a front vehicle body which makes it possible to simultaneously enhance reaction performance against both a head-on collision and a front small overlap collision of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A front vehicle body is disposed at a front end of a vehicle based on the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and is formed in a frame structure capable of forming an engine compartment. Such a front vehicle body includes a front end module which forms a front end of the engine compartment and wherein a cooling module, a head lamp, etc., are installed, a front fender apron member which forms both the left and right sides of the engine compartment and provides a space wherein a suspension system is disposed and where wheels are installed, and a dash panel which is disposed behind the engine compartment and partitions a passenger compartment from the engine compartment.
Also, a front side member extending in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle is disposed under the engine compartment in left and right directions in a widthwise direction of a vehicle, thereby reinforcing the structural strength of the front vehicle body. A sub-frame configured to support an engine and a transmission which are installed in the engine compartment by installing a suspension system is disposed at the bottom of the front side member in the height direction of the vehicle, and is connected to the front side member.
In recent years, a variety of methods for enhancing reaction performance against a front end collision of a vehicle have been proposed and actually applied to a front vehicle body structure.
In particular, a variety of research and development have progressed in an effort to enhance a collision reaction performance against both a front end collision wherein a vehicle has a head-on collision with another vehicle or collides with an object having a relatively wider collision area against a wider collision area, and a front small overlap collision wherein a vehicle collides with an object with a relatively smaller width or collides with a relatively smaller collision area from an outer side based on a widthwise direction of a barrier and a vehicle.
Further, in the front vehicle body structure, there is an urgent need to develop a front vehicle body connection structure which is capable of simultaneously enhancing collision reaction performance in case of both a head-on vehicle collision and a front small overlap collision in such a way to effectively connect the components of the front vehicle body.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.